Main Page
Welcome to the Hive Clan, one of the best clans in the Alien-based online videogame universe! Anyone is welcome! See Hive Index for navigation. Welcome to the The Hive Wiki The Hive (as its shortened name) is an online clan about xenomorphs, commonly known as "aliens". The Hive is a gamer clan on 2 videogames on PS3 and Xbox360: Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013), and Alien Vs Predator (2010). The Hive is an online group consisting of 1700 members led by current "Matriarch" italian-stal and his brother, "Monarch" trajectory989. (*Note: any part of this Wiki mentioning the Matriarch is the exact same for the Monarch in the Xbox360 sector.) See italian-stal or the Council Empresses chaosshadow18, mad_hatter_968, DEATHHOUNDS37, and MILLERDUO to get initiated, or any Queens, Deacons, or Kings of the clan. Also, see italian-stal or trajectory989 for any hints, tips, or glitches once you become a member. italian-stal also knows much about aliens, so you can go to him for that as well. We hope you like the Wikia, any questions email us at TheHive@yahoo.com or zachnobile@yahoo.com. Thanks. Plus, we would like to thank Hive member and Last Kings clan leader xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx for creating this wiki. The Hive name has also been taken from one of its Creators, BadassOfDOD. The Hive is now more specifically the Matriarch Hive Clan. The original Hive is now just a dominated name. The name "Hive" on this Wiki now only refers to the nickname of the Matriarch Hive, as we are not the official just Hive. Everywhere on this Wiki referring to "Hive" is referring to the Matriarch Hive, not the original. italian-stal If you are a Hive member, especially one of high rank (Queen, King, Deacon, Empress), feel free to add to the wiki if it means new game ideas and modes. It may deleted by KingAzxoll9, the prime editor of the site, if he sees the ideas are too similar to previous ones or retain too much disrepect or randomness. Please stay on topic of the clan, and have fun while you're here. To try and get initiated, message italian-stal on the Playstation 3 and ask to be initiated. He will respond to your request eventually. Thank you. The Hive has also found it is in the top 10 clans of the AvP universe. Good job, Hive members! This accomplishment is because of you! Description The Hive is an independent online clan of 1700 members and counting on PS3 and Xbox360 versions of AvP and ACM. This clan has 15 natural ranks and 5 special ranks (see "Ranks"), as well as a 3-level prestige system. There are other special matches, glitches, ranks, games, activities, and even hacks in this clan, some of them no-one will find anywhere but the Hive! Some of the special matches will rank members up quickly while others will allow members to become the new Matriarch. See sections of each game, each special match, each activity, "Ranks," "Members," "Hive History," "The Symbols of the Hive," "The Landscapes of the Hive," "Council," "Bulwark of the Royals," "Mixblood Elites," "Hivebloods," "Hive of Fame," "Hive Updates," "Hive Exclusives," and other pages to learn more. Having trouble finding what you're looking for, or can't navigate the site? Use our Hive Index. Additional Sources and Clans The Hive has some individual links and videos of its own. Feel free to look up Hive Initiations on Youtube, as well as other Hive events as they eventually are filmed and posted. Also, feel free to join our Hive Forum and talk about our clan and wiki. Give us any advice for games, special rounds, glitches, activities, the wiki, or the clan in general. Anyone is allowed to use the forum. Not only that, but this wiki also houses some individual pages for other Hive-affiliated clans, such as allies or subclans. Tell the Matriarch to dedicate a page to the wiki of their clan, or ask member xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx (l--LAST-KING--l) to make an entire wiki for their clan, if they feel as though a whole wiki is required to convey all the information of the clan. But, if they feel as if a single jam-packed page of the Hive Wiki is enough to get the message out (on an already-known wiki, instead of a completely new one), then request a page to the Matriarch. (*Note: pages will only be made upon request. Matriarch italian-stal will not get KingAzxoll9 to make a page if the clan's leader does not ask the Matriarch to themselves.) Look at the pages Shadow Lycans and Royal Elders for more on other Hive-affiliated clans. Thank you, and enjoy the website! Latest activity of the Clan italian-stal on 4-month haitus "Hive" original name taken, now clan officially Matriarch Hive chaosshadow18 temporary Matriarch until January Hive in recession for now